Back to the Future
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: What happens when the Lane-Kents children find the ring and are transported back to 2004? Read and find out.


**_So here is my next one-shot. Once again I own nothing and all that kinda stuff. If you want a visual aide of what the Lane-Kent kids look like check my profile, I have links to their pics. Also I will soon put the one-shots into one chapter story. But this is how they go in order so you know, but I will be adding more fics with them as young children. This is the order they go in: Midnight Mourning, Watermelon Tummy, Sneeze, Shopping with the Lane-Kents, Welcome Home, Thanksgiving with the Lane-Kents and now Back to the Future._**

**Back to the Future**

Laura Lane Kent was in trouble, big trouble. The 16 year old had just discovered what the red meteor rock could do to her and threw the best party in Smallville last night while her parents where away. Ricky was the one that ripped the necklace off of her and the affects wore off. So Laura then made everyone leave and then put Red-K on her list of bad things. But what was worse was that her parents came home and Lois went all army brat on her and hid a piece of Blue-K in the loft, so they couldn't use their powers as they cleaned.

So that was how they were spending Saturday night, Laura told Ricky a million times to go home but he wouldn't budge. He told her that it was in fact also his fault that this party happened and that most of the jock friends he had trashed the place. Johnny smiled at his best friend's stubborn-ness, after what happened between the two of them on thanksgiving he never left her alone. His sister choked it up to being a stalker but their parents said it was love and teased her about it. But of course that meant that the docile Johnny was going to have to kick ass and take names if Ricky broke his sister's heart. Everything was quite in the barn, with the expectation of the radio playing in the background. So it made things less awkward for them.

But it was when Ricky opened up Clark's old trunk when things went from bad to worse. Laura rushed over to him and told him to stay out, but it was too late for in his hand was the legion ring. Laura and Johnny both reached for it but it was too late. The three teens were taken back to the year 2004, to when their parent's where still in high school. Ellen, however came up the stairs as the ring was activated and gave an angry sigh. "Why do they get all the fun!" the little five year old knew what to do. "Daddy! Laura and Johnny did that thing that you told us not to do!"

**Kent Farm December 14th 2004**

The bright light faded and Laura, Johnny and Ricky found themselves in the loft, they sighed in happiness thinking that the ring didn't work. For about 2 minutes they were calm until they saw the year on the calendar.

"2004, oh shit!" Laura hissed. "We are so…"

"Smallville, so what if she's dating Jason! Just leave her alone, she's a big girl."

Their eyes widened at that voice. "Crap!" Johnny whispered. "We gotta hide!"

Laura and Ricky nodded in agreement and hide themselves in the covered corner of the loft. Laura and Johnny's eyes widened at the sight of their teenage parents. Ricky couldn't take his eyes off of the young Lois, Laura saw this and glared at him.

"Lois, I don't think you understand the severity of this situation. He is older and taking advantage of her, Lana is a very impressionable person ok. I just don't want her to get hurt, that's all." Clark said

Lois huffed, Laura and Johnny knew that she was rolling her eyes and giving their dad the-get-over-yourself-look. "Look Smallville, alls I'm saying is that maybe it's time to put Lana is your past. My God she emotionally drains you and it's pathetic."

Clark straighten himself up. "No it's not."

"It's called pineing, with a tad of stalking." Lois scoffed. "You gotta go out on dates Smallville, that's your only hope right now."

Clark laughed at this. "Oh and who should I go out on a date with Lois, you?"

Laura and Johnny could tell that their mom was getting nervous. "Hell will freeze over before we ever go out on a date."

Just then, Shelby came running up the stairs. Laura had to put a hand over Johnny's mouth to keep him from calling the dog.

"Oh God Smallville, I'm telling you this dog knows I'm allergic I can't…." Just as Lois was about to sneeze, someone beat her too it. Both she and Clark jumped and Lois peered behind the couch to see her smiling future son and daughter looking up at her, along with another face.

"Now who are you guys and what are you doing up here?" Lois asked

Laura, Johnny and Ricky all stood up and Lois got up and went over to stand next to Clark. Johnny looked daggers at Laura. "Great job sis."

Laura glared at him. "Shut up Mommy's Boy."

Lois and Clark looked at them with confusion, they had no idea who these teen's where. "Once again, who are you?"

Laura looked up at her mom. "Oh right, I'm Laura and this is my brother Johnny. That thing right there is my friend Ricky."

"You mean boyfriend." Ricky said with an impish gleam.

"No Boy Scout, I meant what I said and that was friend. Your about to be bumped down to idiot again if you keep this crap up." Laura said

Ricky grinned. "Well, we already crossed that line at thanksgiving and at that party last night so…"

Clark laughed and interrupted them when he said to Lois. "I didn't know you had another sister."

Lois starred at Laura and Johnny for a second and then back to Laura, she backed up to Clark again and then said. "Well, I think I know what's going on."

Johnny gulped. "You do?"

"Yep, the General had an affair." Lois said with confidence

That's all it took for Laura and Johnny to start laughing, their grandfather does not have time for a wife at that matter. He doesn't even have time for them or his own daughter, he tries though. Ricky even started laughing to, he knew the general well enough.

Clark frowned. "What's so funny?"

Laura gave him a smiled that made him jump out of his skin. "Nothing, your girlfriends funny though."

That was a huge mistake, Lois's eyes went wild and she pursed her lips. The teens backed up, it was like last night all over again.

"Great job Laur, now you got her mad." Ricky said.

Lois looked at the teenager; she knew what would get her mad. "Yeah, your _Boyfriend _is right."

Laura's eyes went wild, like her mom's. She took a step closer, the two were nose to nose. "Excuse me?"

"_Smallville_ in not and I mean in no cases in not my boyfriend. So I am not his girlfriend, it will never happen." Lois said

Laura raised an eyebrow, and then world war three began. Clark looked at the two of them; they could be mistaken for twins, or even mother and daughter. His own eye widened and then looked at the teenage boy that stood next to him. Blue eyes, black hair and then the guy smiled…Lois' smile. Clark gulped and then looked at the back of his football jacket. His faced paled and he began to freak out, it said Kent but there was an 'L' before the Kent. Then he looked at the older teen's football jacket, it said Lang. He grabbed the two teens arms and lead them off into a different part of the hay loft. "Ok, jokes over. What's going on, who are you really?"

Johnny looked at him. "I told you, I'm Jonny and that's my sister Laura and my friend Ricky."

Clark laughed nervously. "Oh really, then what's with the Jacket…and the uh-last names."

Johnny could have died right there he tried to make up an excuse but he couldn't lie to his dad, even if the man in front of them was only three years older than him.

"Well, uh I uh…" Johnny began

"And what's with the L-Kent?" Clark asked with his arms folded across his chest.

Johnny's head fell. "It stands for Lane-Kent."

"Lane-Kent…As in Lois _Lane_? Why would you have that on your Jacket?" Clark asked

Ricky laughed. "Wow, your mom was right he was a dumb farm boy."

"Mom?" Clark asked

Johnny gave Ricky the death glare and then began to explain. "Lois Lane is me and Laura's mom and your our dad. We are 2 of your 4 children…oh and we are from the future to."

Clark stepped back, blinked a few times, cleared his throat and the stared laughing. "What? Are you saying that in the future I marry Lois and have four kids."

Johnny nodded his head. "Well, you weren't married when you guys had Laura but you did while mom was pregnant with me."

Clark stood there, in front of his future son dumbfounded. "Well wh-what about Lana," He looked at Ricky. "You last name is Lang."

Johnny answered. "You and Lana, well you guys just didn't work out and no one knows who Ricky's dad is. But it is not you; he can't super-speed and melt stuff with his eyes."

As if Clark was not traumatized before he was now. "So hold on I sleep with Lois."

"Yes." Johnny answered

"And then Lois Junior is born."

"Yep."

"Then we get married and you are born."

"Yup."

"And then we have two more kids?"

"Yup, its history after that." Johnny said with a smile

"Well, what happens to Lana?" Clark asked. "Is she at least happy in the future?"

Ricky smiled. "Yeah, my mom is really happy we are all like family."

Clark was a little un-easy about this, he thought that Lana would be his future not Lois. But at the same time he understood why he was in love with Lois. She was way more stronger and stable then Lana, she didn't pester him about his secret, Lois never let him down and she was a beautiful woman.

He looked at Lois and Laura who were still yelling at each other. "It's been five minutes." Clark said

"Oh." Ricky began. "Those two could last hours."

"Yeah it's kinda eerie, meet your future…oh and your usually the one that breaks them up." Johnny told him.

Clark nodded his head and then went over to both girls, he didn't want fists to start flying. Johnny did mention that they did in fact have his powers. But he figured that Laura was smarter than that, so he stepped in between the two.

"Lois, I think it's time to drop this." Clark said.

Lois Lane was not one to let go of something, but her senses where telling her to back down. "You know what she said to me! My god, if she is not my sister then she is my clone…crap you don't think I was cloned do you? I mean this is Smallville, the town of weird."

Clark laughed. "No Lois, they moved in a farm house nearby my mom invited them to meet us. She is not a clone of you."

Lois nodded her head then looked over Clark's shoulder, at the girl. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok Smallville, whatever."

**Kent farm December 14th 2026**

"Ellen, where did you say they went?" Clark asked his young daughter.

Ellen shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know daddy, Ricky found that ring thingy and then they disappeared."

Clark sighed and looked at Lois who had the death glare. "After we find them, I want you to destroy that thing."

Clark nodded and then picked up the ring that was on the ground. "You wanna come?" He asked his wife.

Lois smiled and nodded her head. "Ellen, stay here and don't annoy your brother he is sick."

"You mean he is faking it?" Ellen decided

Clark raised an eyebrow and Ellen sighed. "Fine, I'll go bug Uncle Bart."

"Good Girl." Lois said with a laugh and Clark put the ring on, they were in the year 2004

**Kent Farm December 14th 2004**

Lois and Clark found themselves in the year 2004, and in the Kent farm. Clark quickly took his wife's hand and led her under the stair case. The young, blonde, Lois Lane was coming down the stairs. "You better be right Smallville, if there is no Rocky Road I will start swinging."

Once the younger version of Lois was out of the barn Lois and Clark ran up the stairs to see the teenage Clark Kent along with their children. Lois had to laugh when she saw the younger version of her husband's jaw drop. She watched as the young Clark Kent began to stammer.

"Wait, that's Lois? I thought she'd be older looking" The young Clark asked.

Laura smirked and Johnny and Ricky just laughed. "Jor-El made sure that she would never age or die." Clark answered and he held his wife back.

"God Smallville, I forgot how dumb you where back then." Lois said.

The teenage Clark smiled. "So the whole Smallville nick-name never dies?"

Clark laughed. "Nope, just call her sailor and she'll stop."

Lois rolled her eyes then went over to her children, with Clark right behind her. "Any ways young Smallville we have to go. So uh, keep up the good work." With that Clark turned the ring again and they disappeared in a flash of white light.

Clark Kent sighed then went back over to the Place where his future self once stood. He wondered why the man looked like such an up-tight loser. Then Lois came back up the stairs with two plates of cake in her hands.

"Well Smallville, there was no ice cream but I found cake so you're lucky." She said as she handed him a plate. She went back over to the sofa and sat down. "Wait where did my Clone and her friends go?"

Clark took the cake and went to sit next to her. "They uh went home, their mom called so they left."

Lois shrugged her shoulder and took a bite of the cake. "That girl was cool though, her mom must be awesome."

Clark laughed and then looked at Lois. "Hey Lois, how do you feel about big families? Like how many kids would you want someday?"

Lois smiled and then turned her head. "I don't know smallville, I always wanted four kids …why?"

"Just wondering…and Lois?" Clark asked

Lois rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed. "What Smallville?"

Clark couldn't contain his smile. "So you're a natural brunette huh?"

"How did you- you're so weird smallville." Lois said.

"Well, I like you as a brunette but blondes good to. It's a change." Clark said with a smile

**Kent Farm December 14th 2026**

The light faded and Laura, Johnny and Ricky all sighed, happy to be in their own time but cringed when they saw the look on Clark and Lois' face.

"Well, I think I heard my mom calling me so I'll be going now." Ricky said as he snuck out.

"We already called your mom, so you're in for it." Lois said. "See you tomorrow, if your still alive."

Once Ricky was gone Lois and Clark talked to the two teens.

"My god mom, you where so rude! And what's with the blonde hair anyway?" Laura asked her mom.

Lois' face went red. "It was a phase ok! And don't you turn this on me, your grounded for two months instead on one." Lois went over to the desk and opened the draw, she took out the Blue-K and left the loft.

Johnny scratched the back of his head. "Why didn't we think of looking there?"

Clark laughed. "Because we know you guys like the back of our hands." He said as he left the barn with a stunned Laura and Johnny.

_An- Also well The Clois sex sence in 10.06 gave me the window when Laura was made lol, so thats where I got the year that they are in now._


End file.
